Médecin personnel
by Bella-Swan01
Summary: Milieu de la saison 7. JJ s'est battue avec un suspect et a essuyé quelques coups. Emily va la ramenée chez elle. OS. Mon premier Jemily, soyez indulgent svp
1. Présentation

.  
.

.

Attention, changement de pairing ! Ceci est un Os Emily/JJ ( Esprit Criminel ) C'est la première fois que je change de couple donc, soyez indulgents, merci :)

**.**

**.**

**Cet Os se déroule dans la saison 7**

**JJ n'est pas avec Will' et Emily est gay :)**

**Enjoy :)**


	2. Médecin personnel

Épisode 14 de la Saison 7, à la fin de l'enquête JJ neutralise le coupable non sans avoir pris une bonne raclée au passage. Elle est assise dans l'ambulance et subit un check-up par le médecin, Reid s'avance vers elle.

- Spencer, je vais bien, ce ne sont que quelques égratignures.

- A vrai dire, je dirais plutôt deux coupures, un œil au beurre noir et je pense sûrement aussi quelques côtes cassées. Je ne veux pas vous apprendre votre travail, dit-il au médecin, mais elle a sûrement besoin d'un scanner.

- Je vais bien.

- Je vais faire semblant de te croire, répondit le jeune profileur avant de s'éloigner.

JJ descendit péniblement de l'ambulance non sans grimacer.

- Tu es sûre que ça va ? Lui demanda Emily en la voyant marcher vers la voiture de l'équipe.

- T'inquiète, j'ai connu pire.

- C'est quand même plus sûre si je te ramène chez toi, fit la brune.

- Si ça peut te rassurer, répondit la blonde en grimpant dans le SUV tandis que son amie se mettait au volant.  
.

Moins d'une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, la voiture se gara devant l'appartement de Jennifer.

- merci de m'avoir déposée, fit JJ.

- Tu veux de l'aide pour descendre ?

- C'est gentil Em', mais je ne suis pas en sucre tu sais ? Répondit la blonde en ouvrant la portière.

- Je sais mais, tu es ma meilleure amie et je n'aime pas quand on s'en prend à mes amies.

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, répondit JJ en descendant lentement de la voiture.

- Je continue à penser que tu aurais dû aller à l'hôpital, lui dit Emily.

- Pour deux, trois coupures et une côte cassée ? Qu'auraient-ils bien pu faire de plus que l'ambulancier ?

- J'en sais rien, répondit la brune. Te faire un scanner par exemple ? Lui dit-elle en la regardant remonter l'allée de son immeuble.

- Mais puisque je te dis que ça va ? Fit JJ.

- Je vois ça, lui dit Emily en arrivant à sa hauteur. Laisse-moi t' aidée, lui dit-elle en passant un bras autour de sa taille.

- C'est gentil, fit JJ en prenant appui sur elle.

- Inutile de faire la femme forte avec moi tu sais ?

- Je ne voulais pas que les autres s'inquiètent, ça va passer.

- Il aurait pu te faire bien plus de dégâts que des côtes cassées et des coupures.

- Je m'en doute, répondit la blonde alors qu'elles empruntaient l'ascenseur vers son appartement. Tu peux appuyer sur le quatre s'il te plaît ?

- Et voilà, fit Emily en appuyant sur le bouton.

Quelques minutes plus tard, les deux jeunes femmes passèrent la porte de l'appartement de la blonde tandis qu'elles se dirigèrent vers le canapé ou la brune l'aida à s' installée.

- C'est gentil de m'avoir ramenée. Tu n'étais pas obligée Em'.

- Il n'y a vraiment pas de soucis JJ, répondit la Brune.

- Je peux te demander un service ?

- Je t'écoute

- Tu pourrais m' aidée à retirer mes chaussures stp, ça me fait trop mal quand je me baisse et je...

- T'inquiète pas, je vais t' aidée, fit la brune en s'agenouillant devant la blonde pour délacée ses chaussures.

- Je suis vraiment désoler de te demandée ça, s'excusa JJ.

- Cesse de t'excuser Jennifer, tu ferais pareil pour moi, non ?

- ça va de sois.

- Donc, pas de soucis, fit la brune en soulevant la jambe de son amie pour lui retirer ses rangers.

- Tu m'as appelée Jennifer, fit remarquée la concernée.

- C'est ton prénom non ?

- Bien sûre mais, tout le monde m'appelle JJ.

- Je ne suis pas tout le monde, répondit Emily en lui retirant sa deuxième chaussure.

- Non c'est vrai.

- Voilà, j'ai terminé, tu veux de l'aide pour te changer ?

- Euh...tu es sûre que ... ? demanda JJ en rougissant légèrement.

- Allez, lève les bras, lui fit la brune en se relevant.

JJ leva les bras en grimaçant tandis que son amie l'aidait à retirer son t-shirt blanc.

- ça va ? Lui demanda-t-elle en la voyant grimacer.

- ça me fait un peu mal mais ça va, t'inquiète.

- Il ne t'a pas ratée, fit Emily en voyant les bleus sur ses côtes.

D'un geste hésitant, la jeune femme approcha sa main des blessures de son amie et y posa doucement ses doigts pour voir l'étendue des dégâts.

- Je sens une ou deux côtes cassées, lui dit-elle.

- Oui, fit la blonde en se serrant les dents.

- Désolée, j'ai les moins froides.

- Non non ! Ça fait du bien, au contraire !

JJ osa rattrapée la main de son amie et la posée sur ses blessures.

- Tu as une trousse de secours ? Lui demanda-t-elle

- Dans la salle de bain, pourquoi ?

- Je vais te faire un bandage, ça te soulagera, fit la brune en se relevant. La salle de bain ?

- À l'étage, en haut des escaliers à droite.

- Je reviens tout de suite.

Laissant la blonde seule, celle-ci soupira de frustrations. Jamais elle n'avait eu de geste aussi intime avec sa meilleure amie et avait été surprise d'apprécier ce contact.

- J'ai trouvé, l'informa la brune en arrivant au salon où elle déposa un bandage et un tube de pommade anti-contusion.

- Tu es sûre que ça ne te dérange pas de faire ça ?

- Pas du tout.

S'agenouillant à nouveau devant la blonde, Emily attrapa le tube de pommade et en pris sur le bout de ses doigts avant d'en appliquer sur les côtes blessées de JJ.

- Surtout dis moi si je te fais mal

- Non, ça va, la rassura-t-elle.

- Tu vas avoir mal quelques jours, lui dit la brune. Tu as des antidouleurs?

- L'ambulancier m'a donné ce qu'il faut.

- Tant mieux alors, fit Emily en attrapant le bandage avant de s'asseoir à côté de son amie pour avoir plus facile.

Tandis que son amie lui bandait les côtes, JJ en profita pour détailler le visage de la brune.

- C'est fou, souffla la blonde, ça fait 4 ans qu'on se connaît et je n'avais jamais remarqué.

- Remarqué quoi ?

- Quand tu es concentrée, tu fronces les sourcils et tu te mords la lèvre.

- Ha oui ?

- Oui, c'est vraiment adorable.

Emily esquissa un sourire à cette remarque et s'éloigna légèrement.

- Voilà, j'ai fini.

- Excuse moi, fit JJ déçue par cet éloignement.

- T'excuser de quoi ?

- Je n'ai pas le droit de te dire ça. Même si je le pense, fit-elle en baisant la tête.

- Jennifer ?

- Hum ?

- Ce n'est pas grave tu sais ?

- Si bien sûre ! Tu es mon amie, je ne peux pas penser ça, je ne peux pas avoir ce genre de pensées envers toi.

- Je ne suis plus sûre de te suivre JJ.. fit la brune.

- Moi non plus, je suis tellement perdue, fit la blonde en se prenant la tête entrain les mains.

- Hey, fit Emily en se rapprochant de son amie. Il n'y a vraiment pas de soucis, d'accord ?

Doucement, elle releva la tête de la blonde et plongea son regard dans le sien.

- Tu n'as pas à être gênée, pas avec moi.

Voyant la tendresse dans le regard de la brune et posée par son envie, JJ combla la distance entre elles pour poser ses lèvres sur celle d'Emily. Le baiser fut de courte de durée.

- Excuse moi ! Fit JJ. Je ne sais pas du tout ce qu'il m'a pris !

La brune fut troublée par ce baiser donné par celle qu'elle pensait être uniquement sa meilleure amie et pour qui elle taisait ses sentiments depuis plusieurs années.

- Je crois qu'il vaudrait mieux que tu y ailles, lui dit-elle.

- Oui je...

- Je suis désolée Em'

Se levant du canapé, la brune attrapa son sac.

- Tu sais, j'ai toujours adoré quand tu m'appelles Em', il n'y a toi qui le fais et je trouve ça adorable lui dit-elle.

- Emily attend !

La jeune femme se retourna vers son amie qui se releva en grimaçant avant de la rejoindre.

- Je suis désolée, c'est nouveau pour moi tout ça...

- C'est toi qui m'a embrassée !

- Je sais ! J'en avais envie, vraiment.

- Ne joue pas avec moi Jennifer, tu comptes énormément pour moi.

- Je sais, répondit la blonde !

- Laisse-moi deviner, c'est Garcia qui te l'a dit ?

- Non, je l'ai vu à ta façon de me regarder, de faire attention à moi...

- Je suis désolée...

- De quoi ?

- Je sais que tu es hétéro mais..tu es une fille tellement extraordinaire, je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher.

- Et si j'avais envie d'essayer ? Avec toi ? Fit la blonde. Tu sais, moi aussi je suis très attachée à toi...

Esquissant un sourire, la brune attira son amie dans ses bras.

- Tu devrais aller te reposer, lui dit-elle.

- Tu veux bien m'accompagner à ma chambre ?

- Bien sûre.

Soutenant la blonde à la taille, les deux jeunes femmes grimpèrent à l'étage et se rendirent dans la chambre à coucher. S'asseyant sur son lit, JJ retira son pantalon.

- Je crois que je vais te laisser..

- Em' attend ! Fit la blonde. Reste s'il te plaît, reste avec moi.

- Tu es sûre ?

- Certaine, oui.

Tandis que la blonde s'allongeait en sous-vêtement dans son lit, Emily retira elle ses chaussures et son pantalon de tailleur pour se glisser dans le lit près de la blonde qui vint se nicher dans ses bras.

- Huumm, souffla-t-elle de bonheur. Je savais que se serait comme ça.

- Comment ça ?

- On se sent en sécurité dans tes bras.

La brune ne pu retenir un sourire et embrassa son amie sur le front.

- Repose-toi Jenifer, je reste là.

- Em' ?

- Hum hum ? Fit-elle les yeux fermées.

- T'as pas envie de m'embrasser ? Parce que moi, j'en crève d'envie et le baiser voler de tout à l'heure ne m'a pas suffis.

Emily ne pu retenir un sourire. Se redressant légèrement, elle effleura de ses lèvres celle de la jolie blonde dans ses bras avant de l'embrasser avec tendresse. Le baiser fut d'abord doux, puis passionnée, le deux jeunes femmes mirent toutes leurs tendresse pour l'autre dans cet échange.

- Alors,c'est ça que ça fait, d'embrasser Emily Prentiss ? Fit la blonde après ce baiser.

- Je savais que tu était follement amoureuse de moi ! Plaisanta-t-elle.

- Tu as de la chance que je sois blessée, sinon je t'aurais attaquée ! Vantarde va !

La brune éclata de rire avant d'attirer son amie dans ses bras.

*** The end ***

* * *

**gosh ^^ Comme c'est nul XD mdr ^^**

**Mon premier Emily/JJ :)**

**Lacher vos review please :)**


End file.
